The Marauders  Lily, the love of my life & disown
by MacMorrighann
Summary: James decides to make Lily his and Sirius has huge family problems to take care of. OBS! there is no James/Sirius slash involved...


**Title:** The Marauders - Lily, the love of my life & disowning the Blacks

**Rating: **T

**Pairing**: James Potter / Sirius Black

**Disclamer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **James decides to make Lily his and Sirius has huge family problems to take care of.

**Author's note: **I want to thank **blackdragon159** for being my beta reader in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Leaving the House of Black<br>**

* * *

><p>England was dark. The only lights came from the streetlights by the sidewalks. All streets were empty except for a small street nearby the small village, Godric's Hollow. A sixteen year old boy was walking gloomily, having nowhere to go and only a big trunk as companion. Why was he all alone on an empty street in the middle of the night? Why wasn't he sleeping at home in his bed at this dark hour?<p>

He walked on the street leading to the welcome-sign of Godric's Hollow. Once he had got to the sign, he stopped and stared at it. The text read:

_Welcome to Godric's Hollow,_

_Earlier known as_

_Oak's village._

Suddenly, the golden letters started to change on the wooden plaque. The sign now read:

_Welcome to Godric's Hollow;_

_Home of the fourth founder of_

_Hogwarts' school of Witchcraft and wizardry,_

_Godric Gryffindor._

His cheeks were wet and his grey eyes bloodshot from crying but still he managed to smile knowing that this was where he really belonged; the home of a real gryffindor. He passed the sign and entered the village on his way to meet the one person he knew he always could trust, his best friend.

Godric's Hollow was filled with big old houses with beautiful rose gardens and well-cut lawns as well as a nice old church in the center of the village. He looked up on the church tower where a big old clock showed 2:20 am. He remembered leaving home right before midnight. He looked beyond the church, and there he saw a big house with big iron gates. On the gates there was a large ornamental P that confirmed to him that he was there. In that house he would find the friend that he needed in this moment. He walked up to the gates and looked through it and saw lights shining through the windows. He took a deep breath and walked right through the gate which got the appearance of fog. When he stood on the other side, it got back it's shape and was once more a cold dark iron gate. He gave a small grin under the wet face and thanked Professor McGonnagall for teaching him how to turn obstacles into fog. He looked at his black coat and noticed some dust. Must have been remains off fog from the gate. He dusted it off and saw how it flew back onto the gate. He walked up the path towards the big front door, but suddenly stopped once he reached the entrance. He suddenly felt insecure and wondered if it really was good to drag his friend in to this drama that he himself had caused. Why should he involve James when James had nothing to do with it? This is his own problem, he should handle this alone. If he only had somewhere to go. He was just about to turn around when suddenly the door flew open and James knocked him over.

"Ouch. What the... Sirius?" said James surprised and jumped up on his feet. There right in front of him lied his best friend rubbing his sore back. "What are you doing here, Pudfoot, and have you been crying?"

Crap. How was Sirius going to be able to distract James from the fact that he no longer had a home to go to. James was not to know about that. James was not to be dragged into his family problems. What was he going to say? James just stood there and looked puzzled at him. _Think, Sirius, THINK._

"Erhm... Well what do you think you do when you land on a sharp stone?" he quickly jumped up on his feet and pretended to kick away a small stone from the pathway. "And what where you doing going out at this hour?"

James opened his mouth but then shut it unsure if he really wanted to reveal the fact that he was about to send a love letter to Lily Evans. Wasn't it enough that Sirius knew he had feelings for Lily? Did he really have to know that he was about to make a fool of himself by sending a sleazy love letter to her too? Of course not. But wait, Sirius still hadn't told him what he was doing here.

"Well, it's none of your business, and the question is why you're sneaking around here in Godric's Hollow in the middle of the night." he said and gave Sirius a huge grin.

"It's private, I was just going to ask you if I could sleep here tonight. Nothing more." answered Sirius. James looked at him as if he was trying to scan Sirius mind in the search of a better explanation to why he was here this late. He then shook his head as to get rid of a deep thought, and then landed his eyes on his best friend again. He smiled and gave out a small laugh.

"Of course you can stay here for the night, you can stay here for as long as you like..." his smiling eyes suddenly turned serious "...if you tell me the truth to why you are outside my home in the middle of the night. But before you tell me, let's go inside, it's cold out here." James was right, the wind was chilly tonight even though it had been a quite warm day before. Sirius looked surprised at James as if he thought he would be unwelcome before. James - who was blocking the doorway - stepped aside and waved his arm towards the hallway in a welcoming gesture. Sirius smiled and stepped inside. James closed the door behind them and walked past him and told him to wait for him in the living room. Sirius left James in the hallway and walked down the hall until he got to the living room door. He opened it. No one was inside. He looked around in the room. He'd been here so many times before yet the room felt unfamiliar and different. It felt welcoming. A crack heard from the fireplace at the end of the room, and Sirius saw that there hung a large pot of tea over the fire. Probably the house elf who transfigured it there for Sirius to drink. He walked to it and saw that on the table in front of the fireplace stood four cups. _Dammit. James' parents are coming._ That must have been why James didn't follow him here. Was he to wake up his parents in the middle of the night to tell them that Sirius was to sleep here for the night? _Look what you've done Sirius. You've destroyed the Potters good night sleep._ He sighed loudly and fell down in one of the large brown leather armchairs by the table. He rested his head in his hands, and fell a couple of tears before noticing that he wasn't alone in the room. The Potters stood in the doorway and looked at him with compassion in their eyes. Sirius jumped up out of the armchair and dried off some tears with the right sleeve of his shirt.

"Good evening, Sirius" said Mrs. Potter and looked at him as if she was looking at a cute puppy. "I hope you're alright, son. Feel free to sit down and make yourself at home." she said with a compassionate smile. Sirius smiled back at her and sat back down in the chair. Mrs. Potter entered the room and walked slowly towards him and then sat down in the armchair opposite him. Sirius started breathing heavily and said:

"I'm so sorry for the trouble. I shouldn't come here and wake you up from your good night sleep. I'm so sorry... I... I should go." he jumped up from the chair but was stopped by Mrs. Potter who gently held his arm to stop him from going. He looked surprised at her and saw how she still smiled at him.

"There is no need to be sorry. We weren't in bed sleeping, we were in the library reading. We always read a book before going to sleep. The only problem is that we sometimes can't stop reading." she looked over to the door where James and Mr. Potter stood watching the conversation. She winked at them to come in and sit with Sirius. James, who had waited too long to sit down with Sirius, half ran to the armchair next to Sirius. He smiled comfortably at Sirius and opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by his mother.

"You are like a second son to me and Harry, you know that? You can always talk to us about anything. We will always be here for you. Now. My guess is that you've been thrown out of Grimmauld Place, is that correct?" Sirius nodded and looked at his feet. "Why?" asked Mrs. Potter softly.

"Because I had hung up a Gryffindor banner in the living room." he said quietly.

"But that's no reason to kick someone out" James interfered. Sirius let slip a small laugh and looked up on his friend and smiled.

"No, but it is when your hang up a Gryffindor banner using magic. There is no possible way of getting that thing off the wall and it's in the living room. Mom went all crazy and started throwing what ever she could find at me and screamed that I was a disgrace to the House of Black. So I packed my trunk and sent it to a small forest where I used to play in when I was younger. After that I said farewell to Reggie and ran out of the house." a tear fell from Mrs. Potter's eye.

"You kids and your mischiefs." she said and jumped up and embraced Sirius. "You can stay here for as long as you need. We'll make up a bed in James' bedroom for you." She had tears in her eyes while she hugged him, but still she managed to smile, glad that Sirius was safe from the darkness of the Black's.

TBC


End file.
